Burst
by KoalaJam
Summary: What if Flame King succeeded in leaving his baby girl in the woods? Follow Ember, the Flame Princess, as she picks up a few new friends in trying to find her story, and finds the answer to the questions she's been wondering her whole life. Who is her father? Why was she imprisoned? And where does she belong?
1. Chapter 1:Ember

Burst

Chapter one: Ember

"_Find a way to control her powers, or I will."_

The king of the fire kingdom seemed to ponder over these words. He glanced up at the baby in the lamp, uttering out baby-nonsense. He looked over at his servant. "Here, Infernus. Take the child to the cave, and chain her up." He handed the young fire man a small bag of food, drink, and the chains. Infernus frowned. "My lord, we could be arrested by Princess Bubblegum. She is the almighty ruler of Ooo." Flame King snorted. "Almighty ruler my tail, hurry and take the creature, kill anyone who sees you!" Infernus flinched as the burning ruler also almost threw the baby at him. "Take her!" He screamed.

Infernus sat in the cave, cradling Flame princess in his arms. The baby didn't know what was going on, so she giggled. He took out a pen and paper, and began to write.

_Flame Princess-_

_It's me Infernus. Your father forced me to lock you up here. I'm sorry. I love you more than anything in the whole world. You are MY baby, even if your father doesn't accept you. I promise to take care of you until the day I die. I've decided to name you Ember, because it is so graceful and beautiful, just like you'll be when you grow up. If you learn to read this, come see me in the fire kingdom. Please child, don't forget me._

_Your father, Infernus. _

He kissed the baby's forehead, left the bag in the dirt, pushed a large rock in front of the entrance, and left his newly-adopted daughter by herself. He heard her cries as he walked away, even a cry of: 'DADA!' But he knew he couldn't go back. A single tear rolled down his cheek, but he wiped it away. Flame king would be expecting him. "I'm sorry Ember. I'm sorry." He whispered. Upon arrival in the fire kingdom, Flame King grinned. "Is the deed done?" He asked eagerly. Infernus' eyes were red, and his fiery face was pale. "Yes, your majesty." He replied hoarsely. "Excellent!" He cried joyously. "We shall hold a banquet in honor of this momentous day!" Infernus nodded in response and head to his room.

Infernus shook his head and let it rest in his hands. "She'll be alright." He assured himself. He wasn't sure if he was true. He cried for some time, before he was forced to join in the banquet in celebration of his daughter's death.

Ember squirmed under the weight of the heavy chains. She let out a tiny squeal. "Hep…!" She cried, in an attempt to say help. She heard giggles from outside. "Jup, Feen!" A voice laughed. "NO!" The other cried. Ember gave up. The people outside wouldn't help her. The fiery baby soon realized there was no way out. She was here forever.


	2. Chapter 2: The Lonely Flame

Burst

Chapter 2: The lonely flame

Ember sat on the cold, rocky ground of the cave. She curled some grass around her fingers. Today was her 15th birthday, marking her fifteenth year imprisoned in the cave. Her amber eyes had a dazed look to them, dark circles under her eyes. A lot had happened these past few years. She had finally learned to control her powers, which is why she spent her the 13th year of her life watching small patches of grass grow, then weaving them into hats and baskets. It was time consuming, and gave her a reason to stay alive. The food had ran out years ago, after the bear attack, and she lived off of rocks. Her stomach growled as she drew in the dirt with a stick. "That man will find me soon, and he will take me home." She whispered hopefully, her fingers brushing over something in the ground. A letter, tattered, dirty, yet loved so much. She could only read a little. Her name, Ember, Infernus, and father. She had a father? She wasn't sure. Her head hurt thinking about it. Infernus. It made her sad, the name did. She stared at the strokes in the dirt, and thought for a long time.

"Are you sure this is it, Jake? We used to come here all the time, and PB never said anything." The boy asked, poking a loose strand of hair back into the bear hat. "Of course, Finn! Bro, I know this is it." Jake replied calmly. Finn shrugged. "Alright, I trust you. As long as we get PB those rocks." He grinned and blushed a little. "Maybe she'll even…" He trailed off, thinking of the pink princess. Jake nudged his brother. "Yo, Finn! Come back to earth." Finn shook his head slightly. "Oh, yeah!" He laughed. Jake chuckled, then stretched his fist and moved over the boulder that blocked out the entrance.

Ember's eyes burned, it was brighter than the light she produced herself. Two silhouettes blocked some of it, but it wasn't enough. "Huh?" She gasped, those were people! "Oh grod! Was someone living here?" The taller human asked. "No! No!" She let out a shaky laugh. "A horrible man left me here 15 years ago, when I was born! You saved me!" Ember brushed some hair away from her face, then squinted. "Anyway, who are you?" She pondered aloud. The first boy stood forward, grinning. "I'm Finn." The yellow bulldog then walked beside him. "And I'm Jake the dog!" He announced proudly. She smiled weakly, and stuck out her hand. "I'm Ember."

"So, Ember, how'd you get there?" Jake asked, breaking the silence as they headed to the candy kingdom. "Jake!" Finn cried, tugging on his brother's ear. Ember giggled. "It's ok, Finn." She smiled and shrugged. "I need to get used to talking to other people." Finn laughed nervously, then nodded. "Alright, go ahead." The fiery girl sighed, and let her hair fall to her waist. "I believe I was born in the fire kingdom." She began, rubbing her temples. "This man, wanted me taken away, and so…" She was silent for a long time. "Ember?" Finn whispered gently, placing a hand on her shoulder, knowing she wouldn't burn him. "I'm sorry, Finn. I can't remember, I just know it hurts." Bright red tears fell down her cheeks. Jake smiled sadly and wiped the tears away. "It's ok, Ember, I'm sure Princess Bubblegum will know." Ember paused her walking. "Princess…Bubblegum?" Finn nodded. "Yeah, she's the almighty rule of Ooo!" He joked. Ember gasped and let out a choked cry. "Ember!" Finn shouted as he watched the girl tumble to the ground.

"Calm down, Finn, what's wrong Ember?" Jake questioned. The fiery girl's eyes were glazed in pain. "Sorry, Finn, but when you said her name," She breathed, staring at no one in particular. "My head hurt, and so many things began coming back to me." She sighed and relaxed, almost drowning in the soft grass she laid on. Both boys were by her side. "I'm too tired to explain it all, but I will." She giggled sleepily. Finn looked at her worriedly. "Is she ok?" He asked the dog. "I don't know Finn, but we gotta get her to Peebles." Finn nodded in agreement.

Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum let out a sigh, and pushed up her glasses. She was exhausted, on account of the patient Finn brought her. She wasn't a doctor, she was a scientist! Yet she took the girl in to see what she could do, leaving the anxious 15 year-old boy pacing in the hallway. "Alright, Ember." She whispered, brushing the girl's hair out of her face. "Let's fix you up."

**A/N: Whew! This took too long. This chapter will most likely have a double update with TUADOS (Acronym for my other story) so look forward to it! Sorry for being on a small hiatus, I'm working out the update schedule, and school stuffs. Exams are soon, and I don't want to end up cramming the night before just because of a fanfic. Kind of want to graduate when the time comes, y'know! Anyways, life then fandom, blah blah blah, enjoy!**

**Review Responses **

**KKK NOT TODAY: Thank you so much! I'll promise to keep you on the edge of your seat the whole time! **

**Ooobserver: Thanks! I often think about these things, and I was inspired by an old fanfic I read awhile back, and well…yeah!**

**Guest: Here's chapter 2! **

**Darren the Madman and Insanity: Well, I hope you both enjoy it and keep reading! **


	3. Chapter 3: Burned in the Mind

**Burst**

**Chapter 3: Burned in the mind**

Finn paced back and forth nervously for the fourth time. Jake stretched over and grabbed his brother. "Doing that's not gonna help anyone. She just probably needs food and water." Jake reassured the boy. Finn glared at the dog. "Water?" Jake coughed suddenly, then corrected himself. "I don't know, magma, whatever she drinks." Finn sighed. "Sorry bro, but she's been there since she was born, and that would be really bonked up if she just died." Jake gave his friend a comforting smile. "I get it," He placed his hand of Finn's shoulder. "You care about her."

PB wiped sweat from her forehead. She had just completed a round of tests on Ember, and there were so many things wrong with her, just physically. She pinched the bridge of her nose to help her headache. Staring at the sleeping girl, Bubblegum felt like she was oddly familiar. The monarch might've met her years ago, but at her age, Bonnibel felt unable to recall it. She sighed and slumped into her chair, all the princess wanted to do was sleep. She called to Peppermint Butler. "Get me some energy drinks and my headache formula." She huffed out. The candy-man nodded and silently went on his way. Princess Bubblegum stood up and brushed off her lab coat. She was tired, but she had work to do.

_I'm dreaming. _Ember sat up, unaware of her surroundings. She was being held by a strange elemental, who sobbed. _Who are you? _She felt his lips meet her forehead gently, and a wave of sadness washed over her. _Who are you?! _She demanded once more. He placed her down on the cold hard ground. _I'm in the cave! _She realized. _No! No! Let me out! _ Ember felt empty as he walked away, and shut her only way out. _SOMEBODY HELP ME! PLEASE! _She called out. Ember brought her hands up to her mouth. Stitches held them shut. Her body began trembling, and she blinked trying to wake up. _No, No, NO! _She let out a blood-chilling scream. The rock blocking her exit began to crack, and red light filled the room. _Yes…thank glob. "How could you." _A cold voice growled. Ember crawled to the entrance weakly_. What? _A large fire elemental stood over her, a crown on his head. He reached over to her face, and yanked off the strings. Ember's body thrashed in pain and screamed, coughing up blood. Flame King stood over her and grinned. He brought out his flame sword, and brought it down onto her stomach. Ember choked and coughed, drowning in a pool of red.

_**Why, Infernus? Why am I still alive?**_

PB watched in horror as Ember cried in her sleep, turning restlessly. Her heart monitor was going crazy. The pink princess shook the girl senseless, but she wouldn't wake up. "Ember! Ember! Wake up!" She begged. By this time, the ruler was in a panic, screaming for Finn. The blonde rushed in. "What's wrong, Prubs?" He demanded rather than asked. "It's Ember, she's having a heart attack." Bonnibel spoke in barely a whisper, her eyes blank, and her gaze empty. Finn gasped and rushed to the fire elemental's side. He watched her yell and cry for minutes. "Ember." He whispered. The girl twitched slightly, calming down. He ran his fingers through her hair, repeating the words 'It's ok.' And 'Time to wake up.' Finn laid by her side for hours, and he fell asleep.

Ember's eyes flashed open, and she began coughing. Finn immediately woke up. "Are you ok?" He asked, his voice barely a whisper. Ember nodded. "I'm just fine," She lied, feeling her stomach. She breathed out a sigh of relief as she felt no wound there. "What happened? How did I get here?" She leaned back against the head of the bed. "You had a heart attack." PB stood up calmly. "Did you dream?" Princess asked gently. Ember nodded then shivered. "It was horrible." Bubblegum smiled sadly. "All your memories will come back soon. Don't worry." Ember looked down. "I don't want to know everything that happened." She admitted, and Finn put his hand on hers. "PB thinks its best that you do. Maybe it's time to know why all those things happened years ago." He suggested. Ember smiled. "Ok." She turned to Peebles. "I'll do it."

**A/N: Wow. I'm getting a lot of positive feedback! Thanks to everyone who's reviewing! Anyways, I know the update to my other fic is long overdue. I'm working on it. Enjoy this chapter!  
**

**Next: Elemental **

**Review Responses**

**Iam The7: Thank you! This is an old story I made before I joined FF, I just revised it and tweaked the storyline a bit, so I don't really remember why I named it this.**

**Kojh0124: I'm glad you asked that, because it is extremely important to the plot. All will be revealed in due time.**

**Roberto: Thanks**

**KKK NOT TODAY: Thank you, I love embarrassment theory, it's so funny! Keep reading! **

**Darren the Madman and Insanity: Here's your update! **

**Ooobserver: I didn't really think about that much, actually. I'll try to throw that into the story! **


	4. Chapter 4: Elemental

Burst

Chapter 4: Elemental

Ember was woken up early next morning by Finn. "Come on Ember, I want to show you something cool!" He whispered eagerly. "Finn, the sun hasn't even risen yet." She groaned. The boy tugged on her arm. "Let's go before PB wakes up." He urged. Ember rubbed her eyes sleepily, but sat up and smiled. "Alright."

"Here we are." Ember's eyes widened. There was small pond, with a large rock similar to a diving board. There was also her cave, but she ignored it. "I'm sorry about it being so close to your uh..." Finn paused. "Old home?" Ember finished, grinning. He nodded with a red face. "There used to be two little boys that came here all the time." The girl reminisced on her imprisonment. "They talked all the time, and they taught me how to speak." Finn put his hands on his head as he listened to Ember, before speaking. "Oh, cool! I used to come here all the time when I was little, and…" He trailed off. Finn quickly grabbed Ember's hands. Her eyes were glowing in the pale sunrise. "You taught me, didn't you Finn?" She breathed, breaking the silence. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed endless. They found themselves wrapped around each other, hugging. Finn at last pulled away and smiled at her. "Let's go."

"Yay!" The two teens cried as they ran towards the pond. Finn leaped onto the rock and jumped off. "Cannonball!" He announced before splashing in. Ember giggled. "My turn!" She called out, climbing to the 'diving' board. "Do it! Do it!" The now hat-less blonde encouraged her. "Here I go!" Ember jumped in, water evaporating around them. Finn's eyes widened as he saw the sight before him, she was laughing so much she was crying! He chuckled. "It's so much fun, right?" He asked. No response. He glanced at her again, to see she wasn't laughing, she was crying out in pain. "Ember!" He dived in after her. He saw her, her complexion gray, face scrunched up in pain. He gasped and began choking on the water. He coughed and pulled her arm up to the grass.

"Ember, Ember!" Finn cried, wet hair covering his eyes. His vision became blurry with tears, and he began to sob. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Ember." He whispered, then coughed up more water. The once-fiery girl was gray, and she was limp. Finn continued to weep until he wiped his eyes and stood up. "I need to get help. I want to show you the coolest spots in Ooo, and the best peeps I know." He told the unconscious elemental. "You can't go to Glob world just yet. I promise I won't let you." He picked up the girl, who was light from years of starvation, and headed off to the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

"Princess! Prubs I need your help, please!" Finn called out, placing Ember on the couch. Bubblegum rushed out, a frantic look on her face. "Have you found Ember? She's been missing since this morning, and she's still weak, she shouldn't be going-" Finn cut her off. "I took her out this morning, Peebles. We went to the pond, and we started swimming, but then she…" The blonde motioned to the limp being on the couch. Bonnie gasped. "Finn! She's a fire elemental, you donk! Now there's an even larger chance of her dying!" Finn flinched at the monarch's scolding. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't know!" "You're dang right your sorry, Finn. You out of all people should've known not to put someone in such danger!" Bubblegum growled. She grunted as she picked up Ember, and walked towards her lab. A stunned Finn opened the door for her. Bonnibel turned around and stared at the blue-eyed boy, who looked at her with an emotionless expression. "I think you should go home and rest." The princess whispered, avoiding his gaze, pain filling her heart. "I'll…call you if she wakes up." Finn nodded as the pink beauty shut the door. He slipped himself into a chair, and cupped his face in his hands.

"_What have I done?" _

* * *

**A/N: Ahhhh. I almost cried writing this. Mostly because I had to listen to a bunch of sad songs, but whatever. I hope I poked your feels a bit with this. On a bit more lighter subject, I know a lot of you have questions about this story. I've even gotten a pot hole alert, but don't worry! I've taken all of this into consideration, it all will make sense soon. **

**Next: Mental Preparation **

**Review Responses:**

**KKK NOT TODAY: I know how that is, my dog does that too, and I'm working on updating this often!**

**Roberto: Thanks! I know**

**Ooobserver: It will, but sometime it does more harm than good, as you saw here and perhaps in many chapters to come! **

**Kojh0124: Thanks! Most of the questions you're asking are relevant to the plot, so please be patient!**

**Iam The7: I only could've imagined as I wrote this. I don't like putting her through this.**


	5. Chapter 5: Mental Preparation

**Burst**

**Chapter 5: Mental Preparation**

Finn awoke with a start. Light was seeping through the curtains in his treehouse. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He tiptoed to the window and peeked out, his eyes grazing over the Candy Kingdom. He removed his hat and headed to the shower.

At the sight of water the blonde reminisced over the events of two weeks ago. PB's scolding, seeing Ember's lifeless body, and crying for the first time in a while took a lot out of him. He shook his head briefly, as to remove those thoughts. He stepped inside and let out a small shriek. The water was cold! He huddled to the edge of the area, protecting himself from the chill.

"Finn? Are you awake?" Jake barked from downstairs.

Finn twitched, and stood up straight. It felt weird to hear someone speak, as it felt like he had been in lonely silence for ages. He contemplated over what to say, feeling odd.

"Uh, Yeah!" He called out in reply. He held his hand out and sighed in relief as the warm water enveloped his hand. He stepped in all the way.

He laughed as the warm water danced around his body, slipping past his shoulders and tickling his feet. He tumbled backward, chuckling as the water splashed him in the face.

"I didn't know you were so ticklish, weenie." A voice cackled.

Finn let out a growl and blushed. Gripping a towel, he wrapped it around himself and leaped out of the shower.

"Marceline! Get out of here!" Finn demanded. Marceline chuckled as she appeared, then gave him a fake-hurt face. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began to float.

"Glob Finn, you're so mean!" She laughed.

Finn let out an annoyed and impatient sigh. He slipped out of the vampire's grip easily before grabbing his sword, which was leaning against the wall.

"Get lost, Marcy. I don't like you invading my privacy. It's weird and creepy; you need to stop."

Marceline gasped. "Finn, what's up with you? I was just playing around!"

Finn rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, you know I can never forgive you for 'playing around' like last time."

Marceline's eyes narrowed, and she let out a hiss. She couldn't believe Finn was so mad about what had happened back then, on his 13th birthday. She had only done it as a joke. She had dangled him over a cliff just to tell the girl who he liked. When she had found out it was Bonnibel, she took the princess and hid her far away, forcing Finn to waste his special day in misery, searching for the pink monarch. It resulted in the boy breaking his arm, and Princess Bubblegum couldn't even look at him. It hurt.

Finn turned away, picking up his clothes and heading out of the room.

"Finn! I'm sorry!" Marceline called after him. Finn turned to look at her, and she flinched. His eyes showed no pity.

"How can I even trust you?"

Marceline's eyes grew wide, and she fell to the floor. She couldn't believe that her old friend had said such a thing. She bit her lip and tears formed in her eyes. Her face grew a look and ferocity.

"Fine! But I hope you know how much of a jerk you're being!" With that, she floated out of the room.

It only took a second for Finn to realize what he said. "Marcy, wait! I'm sorry! It's just, things have been crazy since you left! I met this girl, and she-!"

Marcy didn't look back.

Marceline stomped along the grassy plain, feeling angry and broken. Maybe she wasn't ready to see Finn yet.

_Or ever_, she told herself sadly.

She would have to be mentally prepared, and when she was, she would face him.

Finn stepped outside, feeling calm after Marceline's return. Surprisingly, despite what he had said, the adventurer felt that the vampire's wake-up call was needed. He was fifteen now, and basically almost an adult. Time to make his own decisions.

"Finn! Get down here!" Jake called urgently.

Finn rushed down the steps, eager to go on a kick-butt adventure.

"It's from PB-gum, bro, about Ember. You sure you can handle this?" The bulldog handed his brother the phone.

The blonde shook nervously, but he nodded. He had been so worried about Ember, and maybe he would see her again! He prepared himself, and let out a deep breath before speaking.

"Hello?"

"Hi Finn, it's me, Princess Bubblegum."

The boy tugged on the bottom of his shirt anxiously, waiting for the news.

"I just wanted to say sorry for-"

"It's ok, Peebles." Finn interrupted.

Bubblegum giggled.

"I suppose you're eager to hear how Ember is doing." She questioned.

Finn nodded. "Yeah, definitely."

Bonnibel smiled at the boy's care of the elemental. He sure seemed to like her a lot.

"Well Finn, she is…"

Finn's heart pounded in his ears, and sweat ran down his forehead. _Don't keep me in suspense, PB! I need to know if she's still by my side! _He begged silently. Gripping the phone tighter, he prepped himself to hear her say the words.

"_Alive."_

**A/N: OH my gawd. Wow. That's all I can say. Well, besides I'm not dead, but…more exams next week. (Sobbing) I have my math test, and I've been failing that all semester. Whyyyy? Anyways, tried out a new writing style with this. ****I really hate it, I can't write like this. ****Hopefully I'll get used to this. Update next week, possibly! More about the story, Marceline arrives! More on her and Finn's back story later, in the meantime, SUSPENSE! ^^ **

**Next: Our reunion, almost.**

**Review Responses:**

**Andrethefavorite16: I hope so.**

**Kojh0124: How she learned to speak will be revealed, and what you predicted will most likely not happen, based on how my rough drafts are being written. If you please just keep reading, it will make sense. Thanks!**

**Roberto: I hope this answers your question.**

**Iam The7: Yep, I know. Just gotta keep piling on the drama!**

**Ooobserver: It's cool! I forget to review…a lot. It's good you make it a habit at least. Also yeah, we'll see how this goes. Really I just found myself writing it, then I was all: '…Whoa…'**

**Ok, that's it for now! KJ out! 3**


	6. Chapter 6: Our Reunion, Almost

**Burst**

**Chapter 6: Our Reunion, Almost.**

* * *

Shaking, breathing, a heart pounding. Ember's eyes fluttered awake. She was breathing. Alive. She was alive. She felt her lips, no stitches. She felt her stomach, no wounds. She had checked before, plenty of times, but fear still controlled her.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Hello?"

"Finn?"

"Ember?"

"Hurry! Come in!"

Finn kicked the door and rushed over to the girl, swooping her up in his arms. Ember turned an even darker shade of crimson, and Finn did, too. He set her down gently, embarrassed at his actions.

"Um, sorry." He mumbled, scratching the back of his head.

Ember giggled.

"It's ok."

Finn gazed at her for a second, her arm was wrapped up, as well as her leg, and there was a bandage on her left cheek. He didn't notice that Ember was uncomfortable under his view, and shifted.

"Ember…I'm sorry. I hurt you real bad, didn't I?" He looked down, but glanced back up at her. "It's like…for a moment, I forgot about everything in the world except for making you happy."

Ember blushed, her dimmed flames perking up a bit. "N-No Finn," She stuttered, "I, uh, you see. I forgot too!"

Finn chuckled, then frowned. "Maybe…" He paused and shook his head. Ember bit her lip nervously. She took a breath and reached for his hand.

She grabbed his hand.

"It's ok, Finn. It's in the past now. I'm all better, and you can take me on adventures again." The elemental tightened her grip on his hand, her eyes sparkling with hope. Her eyes became dull as Finn pulled his hand away and looked down.

"I sponked up, Ember! Why can't you see that? Why are you forgiving me?" He demanded.

Ember's eyes became full of tears.

Finn gasped and flinched. He didn't want to make any girl cry, especially not her. He kneel down beside her hospital bed.

"Don't cry, please…" Finn whispered, his fingers grazing across her left cheek to wipe the tears, yet it shifted to the band aid, and Ember flinched at his touch.

"I just, want you to know that I-I'm ok…" She began hiccupping. Finn felt guilty.

The blonde pulled her into a hug, and Ember wrapped her arms around him and squeezed. He could hear her heart pound, and tiny sniffles.

"I'm sorry…" He breathed into her ear, and Ember made a slight 'Mmm' noise, as if she understood his entire life just for that moment. The girl broke away and stared into his eyes, and she cupped his face in between her hands. She smiled.

Finn smiled too.

The felt themselves move closer, until they were only a millimeter away from a kiss. Ember didn't react, and she giggled, pulling some hair out of Finn's hat.

"Hey, you!" He scolded playfully, and they both just chuckled. Ember pointed to something behind Finn, and he shifted around.

"Gotcha!" The fiery girl yanked off his hat, which contained the blonde, shoulder length hair. Finn blushed uncontrollably.

Ember smiled and ran a hand through his hair. "It's so soft…"

Finn blush grew lighter as he stared at this girl with warm eyes. She was so bright, so beautiful, he would've given anything to make her happy at that moment.

Ember noticed and blushed. "Finn…" She moved closer to him again.

"Yeah?"

Their noses touched, and Ember wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Will you show me all the great things in Ooo?"

Finn smiled.

"I promise."

Ember giggled and moved in to kiss him.

As their lips met, the door opened.

"Finn!"

Princess Bubblegum was standing at the door, an urgent aura seemed to float around her.

"Marceline's-Oh."

She stared at the two teens. They were in an awkward state.

"Sorry for interrupting. But, could I borrow Finn for just a minute?"

"Oh, uh, Yeah! We were just uh…" Finn stuttered.

"Experimenting." Ember finished, her eye's narrowed slightly.

* * *

**A/N: Holy Asbestos! What a chapter, am I right? Wanted this to bring out the developing relationship between them. They're going to have the cute, yet protective relationship in this story. They haven't gotten together just yet, because of things that will happen in later chapters, so if you felt the pairing was rushed, don't even trip. It's not even starting yet, bro. Exams are FINALLY over, so more updates! Yay! For the review responses, the ones from Aftermath, my one-shot, will also be there. Also, my other story is on a little hiatus, I'm just not motivated to do it.**

* * *

**Next: Chapter 7: Black, Red, Pink, and Blonde.**

* * *

**Roberto: We'll see… :) **

**Iam The7: I'm slowly giving everyone an appearance, more to come!**

**KKK NOT TODAY: The way you described that was just awesome. Marcy is like that, right?**

**Ooobserver: Thanks! I'm slowly getting used to it, not sure where to stop a paragraph at some times, but my proof-reader says it's going well. And yeah, SUPER dramatic, I even changed it from Adventure & Romance to Drama & Romance. **

* * *

**(Aftermath)  
MegaLisa830: Thank you for FINALLY understanding me! # 1 reason why I adore this fandom!**

**Guest: Thank you for saying it's fine. On the other hand, I believe I should apologize. I'm sorry if I felt that I should include something many of my readers already know I ship. But, it was only a tiny part, and I am slightly offended that that is the ONLY thing you took from the story. But, thank you for reading. Also, no one knows how their relationship will play out. **

**Mayojar77: I know, just that one moment…**

**Odradem: I know, and this probably won't be a two-parter, but my other fics have plenty of FP in them. Feel free to check those out!**

**Fiery Crusader: At least you watched it! I feel the same way, James 2 should help us recover.**

**Ooobserver: Thank you! It seems everyone hates Martin as much as I do! Yay!**

**E77: Hopefully. I personally seeing him getting a mechanical arm, but meh.**

**XXPay4XtraShippingsXX: Thank you.**

**Simonandmarcy: I know, I guess we'll see In James II. Thanks!**

**Daxe12: Yeah, I never thought the Lich could be Finn's dad…huh. Yes, Martin is a total wad.**

**NeoNimbus: Thank you! I say we have an Anti-Martin day! Who's with me?**

**(So many reviews….kill me…Oh no wait, keep reviewing!)**


	7. Chapter 7: Black, Red, Pink and Blonde

**Burst**

**Chapter 7: Black, Red, Pink, & Blonde**

Finn released his hold on Ember's hand and followed Prubs into the hallway of the hospital. He knew Bonnie had something on her mind, or maybe someone was in danger, but couldn't she have waited? He and Ember were about to-No! Finn shook away the thought. Bubblegum tugged on his hat ear.

"Yo, Finn! Listen up!" Bonnibel demanded impatiently.

Finn let out a tiny grumble and nodded, letting the pink fade from his cheeks. "What's up, Peebs?"

"Marceline's back."

Finn chuckled and gave her this annoyed look, which was unusual. "I know, she came into my house while I was showering."

Princess Bubblegum's face turned a darker shade of pink. "Whoa, WHAT?" She cried out, flabbergasted. "That's breaking like, 2 laws, Finn!" Finn smirked and narrowed his eyes.

He leaned back against the wall carelessly, sighing as PB ranted on and on about rules.

"Are you even listening?!" She growled furiously. Finn nodded and glanced around.

"Look, P-bubs, Marceline tried to apologize for two years ago. I don't know what's up with her, it's like she wants to go back to normal after disappearing._ For two years_, which is about…something amount of months."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. '"She stopped by me as well, to yell at me for ignoring you that month your arm was in a cast."

Finn pulled his shirt down and dusted it off casually. "She thinks I still like you, perhaps?" He suggested.

Peebles raised her eyebrow. "You don't like me anymore?"

Finn covered his mouth with his hand and looked at the floor, feeling heat spread across his face. "Anyways," He laughed nervously. Bonnie snickered, and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Ember, right?"

Finn's faced burned. "Can we just drop it, please?"

Bonnie laughed. "Alright, anyways. Look at this."

The princess pulled out a poster, it was of a fire elemental baby, who had tears running down her face.

Finn gasped. "That looks like…"

Bubblegum nodded.

"Ember."

"It was recently discovered that her cave was empty. People think her body decayed, or she survived, and was taken to safety." She continued.

Finn's eyes grew wide, but he calmed down as gazed at it, trying to stay mature, but anger burned inside of him.

Peebles pointed to the top of the poster. "It says she's wanted because she's an insane psycho killer, and she killed her own mother as a baby, which is why she was locked away."

Finn growled, thinking of the innocent fiery beauty that lay in the other room, dreaming of him. Bubblegum placed her hand on his shoulder. Her tone was solemn as she began to speak again.

"We know she's not like that, Finn. But, the thing that shocks me is…" She trailed off her eyes burning in acrimony.

"Ember is Flame King's daughter."

Finn's face twisted into a look a rage, shock, and fear.

"What? Why…?" He murmured. He held his face in his hands and fell to the floor.

"I…Finn, please, no, don't-"PB uttered out, feeling shock herself.

"We have to take her home. Then she can be happy." He breathed, rubbing his forehead, pulling his hat back.

Bonnibel shook her head. "No, Finn. We can't."

He gave the princess a glare. "Why not? Responsibility demands sacrifice, right?"

Bubblegum stood still for a moment, though the world moved on around her. "You're right. It does."

Finn gave her a pained grin.

"Which is why we have to keep her hidden, safe, here."

He frowned. "Why?"

"A long time ago, I found Flame Princess as a baby." She admitted.

Finn winced. "You…what?" He stood up and the woman cowered in fear. The hat-less boy was so much hatred built up inside of him, her didn't know what to take it out on. "Why didn't you save her? WHY?!" He screamed.

"Finn?" A petite, fiery girl made her way to him in wheelchair.

Ember stood up, her eyes dazed, yet gentle and concerned. "What's wrong?" She smiled sleepily.

The boy pulled her into a hug, a single tear escaping from his eyes. She gave a light chuckle, and wrapped her arms around him. She broke away when she heard him sniff. "What's wrong? Are you sick?" She intertwined her fingers with his. He smiled, his eyes tired.

"No. I'm just worried about you." He sighed. Ember tucked some hair behind his head and smiled.

"I'm ok." She soothed him. Finn pulled her close and let his lips graze her forehead, and she giggled. Bonnibel watched as she found Ember's gentle personality reassuring. She let out a sigh of relief as Finn stared at Ember, affection present in his eyes as she whispered her sleepy thoughts aloud.

"It's time you head to bed." Finn murmured to her. He gripped her lukewarm hand as he led her through the hall, and she danced along. PB smiled.

_He loves this girl, he just doesn't know it yet._

* * *

Bonnibel released her hair from the ponytail and pulled back the sheets on her bed. A rock hit her window, and she gazed out of it.

"Marceline?" She called out aimlessly.

"I'm surprised you knew it was me." The girl grumbled.

PB smirked. "You used to do this all the time, then drink the red from Peppermint Butler." She said, a hint of annoyance on her last words. "You know, before you left." She added, taunting Marceline.

The vampire snorted. "Whatever, "She was eager to change the subject. "Anyways, I'm here to ask you a question."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "It's midnight, why'd you wait so long?" Marceline blushed.

"It's about Finn."

Bonnie cocked her head to the left. She sighed. "Come on in. I have strawberries."

The queen floated in calmly.

Bonnibel returned with a red bowl, fresh plump fruit.

"What about Finn?" She huffed.

"Who's what girl he kissed in the hospital?" She asked, flustered. Bonnibel grinned.

"Are you…jealous?" She questioned, her speech containing a mocking sound.

"OF COURSE NOT!" The vampire hissed.

"That's Ember, and they are in love." The princess was happy to add that part.

Marcy's eyes narrowed. "Are they dating?" Bonnie looked away nervously.

"I'm not sure, but they've kissed more than once."

At this, Marceline stood up. "Well, they're not together, so I'm ok." PB gasped.

"Are you in love with Finn?"

Marceline froze, but flew out the window, unable to tell the truth about her feelings.

_Nothing's changed._ She assured herself. _I still have one last chance to make him mine._

* * *

**A/N: **

**OH MY GLOB YOU GUYS! Heeyyy it's Friday! Update day! Yes, TUADOS is still on hiatus. Sorry for those of you who love that story (I mean none of you love that story, sorry). This story is doing well! I'm beginning chapter 9, so chapter 8 will come out next Friday, or…maybe Sunday? *wiggles eyebrows* Ahem. Anyways, thanks for all the POSITIVE FEEDBACK! See you later!**

* * *

**Next: Meeting the Truth**

* * *

**Ooobserver: Indeed! The next few chapter will have some fluff, but then it goes back to super dramatic. So...yeah.**

**Fiery Crusader: Yay (kind of)! This chapter shows that they have an official crush on each other! I'm just glad you caught up now! Also, I've been reading your fic (sorry for not being able to review, I'm usually at school eating lunch with friends when I find time to read) and I realized that too!**

**Iam The7: 1. Thank you 2. Of course.**

**StickmanMarkson: I know, and thank you for reading! I love new readers!**

**Roberto: Thanks!**

**Jei out! **


	8. Chapter 8: Meeting The Truth

**Burst**

**Chapter 8: Meeting the truth**

Ember stirred and yawned, her eyes fluttering open. Finn had fallen asleep at her side, his head low as he snored in his seat. She smiled warmly and brushed back some hair, then kissed his forehead. He smiled sleepily.

The elemental got out of bed, shivering as her toes met the cold candy tile. She stretched and adjusted her night gown. She hit a small button on the wall and whispered: 'Peebles, may I get some breakfast for Finn?"

A large groan sounded on the other line, and she giggled. "Of course, go right ahead." PB mumbled groggily.

She tiptoed into the hallway, careful not to disturb the patients around her. She found some fuzzy slippers, and she stuffed them onto her feet. She was warm, at last.

Her flames had been weakened from jumping into the lake, but she didn't mind. It meant she could hold Finn, and touch stuff without burning it. She was relieved, but felt tired every day.

"Good morning, Ember. Care for some tea?" Peppermint Butler asked politely.

She smiled, and shook her head. "No thanks." She spoke softly. "May you make Finn some pancakes?"

He nodded and moved to the kitchen swiftly. Ember sat at the table calmly, feeling relaxed. "On second thought, Pep But, I think I'll take the tea."

Finn yawned and rubbed his eyes. It was 9:00 AM, and he felt well-rested, but his back ached. _No more sleeping in a chair. _He told himself, chuckling. His eyes grew wide when he realized Ember was gone. He gasped and ran into the hallway, to PB's room.

"OHMYGLOBPEEBLESWHERE'SEMBER?" He cried quickly, his legs moving in place.

P-Bubs wasn't there.

He ran downstairs to the kitchen, finding Prubs, Ember, Peppermint Butler, and a large plate of pancakes. He instantly grabbed onto Ember, embracing her. She laughed and hugged him back.

"I thought I lost you." He breathed. Ember rubbed his back soothingly.

"Where would I go without you?" She whispered in response. Finn blushed slightly.

A bowl of red strawberries sat on the table, and a couple of gray ones as well. Finn narrowed his eyes. Marceline had been here. He didn't want Marceline to meet Ember, because she might eat her hair since it was red or something.

"Finn, Ember's perfectly capable of taking care of herself." PB interrupted his thoughts.

He shook his head, glancing away. "Of course."

Bonnie snorted.

Ember rolled her eyes, but smiled playfully.

Everyone at the table seemed content, and they fell into a comfortable silence. Finally, Finn broke the calm air.

"When was she here, PB?" He asked, motioning to the gray strawberries. The princess froze.

"Last…night…" She muttered. Finn clenched his jaw.

"Is she coming back?"

Sweat dripped from the monarch's temple. She averted his gaze for quite some time, and hesitated before at last speaking up.

"Yes, she wants to talk to you."

Finn's hand formed a fist, and he placed it on the table.

"About what?"

Ember and Pep But tensed up at the tension in the air.

Bonnibel shrugged her shoulders, her hands shaking still.

Ember placed her hand over Finn's.

"Maybe it isn't so bad to talk." Her eyes her gentle, but her hands shook in fear.

Finn noticed how angry he was.

_I'm scaring Ember._

He breathed out a sigh and fell backwards into his chair.

"I guess so."

The fiery girl grinned.

"Good."

* * *

After breakfast Ember changed her clothes into a plain white dress, as the hospital gown needed to be washed. She put her hair back in a bright orange flower clip, and slipped on a white hat. When she walked out, Finn blushed.

"You look beautiful." He sputtered out randomly.

Ember's face got warm.

"Th…thank you…"

The two held hands as they strolled along the streets of the candy kingdom. Suddenly, Ember began laughing.

"What?" Finn asked, clearly confused.

The elemental gave out a final giggle before responding.

"It's just…so amazing. This kingdom is perfect. I'd like to live here one day, after I meet my father in the fire kingdom."

"What?!" Finn screeched.

"My father is in the fire kingdom, I'm going to see him." She announced proudly.

Finn shook his head.

"No! No! No! You absolutely can NOT!"

Ember looked hurt.

"Why not?"

Finn bit his lip, he truly loved Ember, really, but he promised PB he would say nothing.

"What?" She demanded again, her eyes burning with anger for the first time.

"The flame king, your father, _wants you dead_."

* * *

**A/N: Wasn't able to update Friday, sorry. I'm in a haste at the moment, I'll update later.**

* * *

**Reviews:  
Ooobserver: Yay! More drama! :D**

**Iam The7: Who knows how this will play out?**

**Fiery Crusader: I wanted to put an old classic event in a romance story, why would it be romance without one? Also, the bond will only grow, I'm sure of it.**

**Roberto: Thanks!**

**Iblamepie: will do!**

* * *

**Next: Chapter 9: Answer**


	9. Chapter 9: Answer

**Burst**

**Chapter 9: Answer**

Ember took a step back from Finn. He walked toward her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"PB told me-"  
"Why did you listen?!"

Finn flinched.

"She's the princess."

Ember turned away from him, her eyes forming tears.

"_I don't care how royal she is, you should have told me_." She spat, her voice cold.

Finn gripped her hand tightly.

"Please, don't go!" He begged. "I need you! Ember I…I…"

He hesitated, until Ember turned around, with a blush and wide eyes.

"_**I love you."**_

Tears ran down Ember's face.

"No you don't…"

Finn stared at her in awe.

"What do you mean?" He asked, gripping her wrists. "I love you! I even said it! I…" He felt anger and sadness rising in his throat.

Ember wiped her eyes and laughed, making Finn flinch.

"You pity me." She spat out, her hands breaking away from his hold.

"That's not it, Ember, over these past weeks we've spent together, I feel like I've never loved anyone as much as I've loved you."

Ember smiled, but it was full of sorrow.

"I have too, Finn. But I feel like you'll betray me. We'll only hurt each other, I can't…" She turned away again.

The boy turned her around roughly.

He smiled.

"I've wanted to do this for a long time, you know." He smirked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Ember almost melted in his eyes. She couldn't help it.

Finn grin grew wider as he felt her arms around his neck.

"I bet you have, hero." She breathed into his ear, sending shivers up his spine.

He frowned as he felt her pull away.

She gazed down wistfully.

"I'm sorry."

He smiled painfully.

"It's cool."

"I suppose I should go."

"Sure, just let me-"

He got cut off, as he felt lips pressed against his. Ember was kissing him. The both fell into the trance of a kiss. He relaxed and smiled into it. So did Ember. They wrapped themselves around each other and just did gentle kisses. They both love each other so much, but she was afraid. She giggled as Finn kissed her cheek, but she turned her head so that their lips connected again. At last they pulled away.

Finn rested his forehead on hers and smiled with his eyes shut.

"I love you Finn."

"Ember, I love you from the sun, to the bottom of the ocean."

The girl laughed.

"That's a lot. But, I love you more."

Finn let out a tiny: 'Pfff'.

They both just hugged for some time, enjoying the silence.

"Finn, take me to see my father, please."

The hat boy bit his lip. He wasn't sure. But, he loved her so much, he'd do anything for her.

"Alright."

Ember smiled, and pecked him on the lips.

"Thank you, hero."

* * *

**A/N: IT'S OFFICIAL! YAAAY! Kind of a short chapter, it was really a filler chapter. I wrote this chapter for Angiethepug, who is as heartbroken over their break-up as I am. I love you Senpai! Anyways, is Finn making the right choice? Let me know by reviewing! ;)**

* * *

**Ooobserver: It's my job to keep things dramatic, wouldn't you say so?**

**Iam The7: You were right. :)**

**Roberto: Thanks**

**(Omg only three reviews. XD But, thank you all my loyal readers! :D)**

* * *

_**Next: Chapter 10: Questing or Quizzing?!**_


	10. Chapter 10: Questing or Quizzing?

**Burst**

**Chapter 10: Questing or Quizzing?**

Ember slid the bright red backpack over her shoulders, her hands gripping the straps**. **She wasn't sure how to fight, but it wouldn't be that hard, right? She yawned and bit into her burnt toast, longing for butter to coat the crunch. She reached for the yellow sword she had purchased at the market, and put on a white hat. She adjusted her shorts and shirt. When Finn jogged downstairs he gasped.

"What are you doing?" He stuttered, to which Ember giggled.

She stood up and twirled around. "I look like you!" She smiled. Finn smiled too.

He grabbed her hands and gazed at the girl. She kept giggling as the large white hat fell into her face repeatedly. Then, Ember started up at him with her innocent eyes, eyes that don't know danger, or suffering, yet have been in so much pain. He smiled and grazed his lips over her forehead. How could it been possible for him to meet such a girl? How could he fall in love with her so deeply, and give his life for her? How would someone as bright as her love him?

He smiled.

He didn't know. It had happened so fast. Just 1 month, and he was with her.

Ember bit the inside of her cheek as she tugged on Finn's arm. What was he thinking about? She rolled her golden eyes and pulled off her hat. She tucked it into her backpack. She squeezed his arm.

"C'mon! We have to go before PB wakes up!" She whispered angrily.

He smiled and rolled his eyes playfully. "Of course your highness." Ember's facial features softened. She was excited to go meet her dad, but not as excited as she was to be with Finn. Finn led her down another set of stairs, and opened a small wooden door at the bottom of the staircase.

"What's this?" She asked curiously as the couple stepped on the grass.

"We're outside the candy kingdom. We're no longer in safe territory." He whispered.

Ember grabbed his hand and squeezed.

This was it.

Ember took a step forward. Finn followed.

"Wow!" She exclaimed as she felt the grass between her toes. Finn scrunched up his nose.

"We're gonna get you some shoes."

After hours and hours of walking, they took a pit stop near some woods. Finn chuckled when he heard Ember groan.

"Ugh, how far is the Fire Kingdom?" She whined. To be honest, Finn felt the same way. He usually had Jake with him, and they would stretch across Ooo to get somewhere far, or Marcy would fly him, and PB would take him in some unnecessary space craft. Either way, it was easier to travel with his friends. But he knew he wouldn't trade this moment for anything in the world.

"Look, the sun's setting, right?" Ember mumbled sleepily, resting her head on his chest.

He hoped she couldn't hear his heart pound.

"Yeah, that's it." He mused, nestling his chin on her head.

"Can we follow the light?" She asked, stretching out her arms to reach for the sun. Finn let out a small giggle.

"It's so far away, and if we get to close, we'd burn up. Or," He looked at her before smiling. "I would, at least."

Ember smiled.

"Yeah."

When the sun had fallen, the moon had risen. Ember leaned herself and Finn against a tree, and gazed up at the sparkling object. How could she be here? After 15 years, she was free, with someone she loved. Finn b her side was the only thing she was sure she needed. He was her home, he was her light, her darkness, her beginning, and a long time from now, he would be her end. She knew that. He would be loyal. To her. Always. Maybe.

As Ember began to shut her eyes, a floating figure appeared above her.

Her eyes immediately flashed open again, and she grabbed hold of the shadow's leg.

A hiss was her response.

"Let…me…go!" The female voice growled.

Ember gave most of her fire to her hand, to show some light on this stranger.

A lone, raven-haired vampire girl glared at her, her normal dark green eyes blood red.

"Let me go." She demanded fiercely. Ember tightened her grip, burning the Vampire as she strengthened her flames as much as she could. She was becoming exhausted.

"I'll drink the red from your pretty little hair if you don't let me go." The vampire sneered. Ember smirked in response, and dug her nails deeper into the girl's leg.

"Try me." She bit her lip. "Who are you anyways?" She asked casually. The floating female snorted.

"Like I would tell you." She rolled her eyes and glared at the floor. "Out of my way. Now."

Ember made sure she burned her, and she loosened her grip once she heard the vampire hiss in pain.

"Tell me, now." Ember ordered, squeezing her ankle. The vampire struggled and nodded.

"Marceline!" She gasped, and Ember released her hold on the no-longer-nameless girl.

Marceline rubbed her sore foot, wincing. Ember handed her a bandage.

"So,_ Marceline_, why are you here?"

The Pire pointed to Finn.

"I'm taking him back to Ooo with me."

Ember narrowed her eyes.

"I don't think so." She spoke plainly, but her eyes were threatening to burn Marceline with all her might, yet, she willed herself not to. Marceline landed on the ground, and stared back at her.

"I think so." She snickered. Ember's hair shot up.

"Just leave, before I kill you." She threatened. Marcy snorted again, much to Ember's annoyance.

"I doubt that."  
Ember smirked, but her eyes burned with fury.

"You sure?" She laughed, gesturing to the vampire's burnt ankle. Her pale face burned red.

Marceline let he fangs extend, and she was so close to lunging at this annoying girl. "How could Finn like you? You're hideous, scratches all over your stomach and face, you're not curvy, and your hair isn't that long, you're short and dopey. I know what you're trying to do, be strong like Finn, but you can't, you'll be that weakling that's forever haunted by her past daddy issues. I bet you don't even know who you belong to! Cave girl!" Marceline spat, and ranted on and on, barreling this girl over with insults.

"You know who Finn really loves? ME! And Princess Bubblegum! He just pities you." Marcy taunted.

Ember was on her knees by this point, sobbing and begging her to stop. Marceline secretly felt guilt, yet satisfaction took over.

"Marceline?"

The girl gulped.

Finn rubbed his eyes sleepily, but they immediately grew wide when he saw Ember weeping to the grass.

**A/N: Woo hoo! Thank asbestos, I was able to finish the chapter on time! How about that you guys? DRAMA TRAIN TIMES 51! Also, 46 reviews! Yay! Thank you guys, I love you all~! **_**Happy 10TH chapter anniversary Burst!**_

**Next: Chapter 11: Reigniting, reboot.**

**Roberto: Thanks!**

**Fubby124: My job is to keep you guys interesting, and this chapter DEFINITELY took a turn for the worst.**

**Selene: Who knows? Oh yeah, this evil genius!**

**Fiery Crusader: I was thinking about that, but the most chapters in anywhere from 25-40, So, I probably wouldn't have enough time to play out a long relationship. But here is a large setback!**

**Randomreader: Thank you~! I love new readers!**

**Ooobserver: As usual for me, the good ol' loving only lasted a moment? What do you expect? I'm an evil genius, as stated earlier!**

**Broken in7: Sounds like a plan to me!**

**Fleightfire: I know right? Thanks for reading!**


End file.
